


Loona Theories

by Mariessa



Series: Loonaverse Fanfiction [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, LOONAVERSE Universe, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Multiverse, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Just random theories I've made based on the music, music videos, promotions and concepts of Loona & possibly similiar music.
Series: Loonaverse Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993723
Kudos: 6





	1. Different ending theory

**So What is the bad ending, while Butterfly was the true ending and Hi High was the good ending**

**NOTE: this theory is really old and I believe more in the fact that Hi High happens before Butterfly and then So What happens.**

* * *

_ Hi High was the good ending _

_Reasoning:_ I believe that Hi High is the good ending of the first act of the loonaverse for a few reasons. Keep in mind I have many theories, so in other chapters this won't always be the case. 

Anyways, in the music video for Hi High we see that all of the girls not only come together but seem at peace with another. Olivia is at peace with her ego finally and choses to take a leap of faith per say towards the others. 

We don't see any hints of their being ulterior motives for the meeting or any bad events coming afterwards. Each girl appears to be living their best life, traveling freely with one another or leaping to join the others.

During the music video multiple members run towards the edge of some sort of path. The edge of a roof, through a field/meadow or in Olivia's case at the end of a diving board. All of the units are together in some way to.

Odd Eye Circle help with Olivia, who many might see as the series main antagonist or a anti hero. This depends on how you depict her future actions but honestly that's up to you. The last girl of loona, Olivia needed to not only join the others but forgive them.

She had to forgive the rest of her sub unit for abandoning her in her own eyes. So, I believe after her own music video and song, soon after Hi High takes place or the other endings.

How she chooses/acts depends on what happens during each other solo.

 _Notes:_ Olivia looking up at the sky in longing in her own solo, changes in Hi High as she's happily looking down towards the unknown. She is no longer trying to reach who she was in the past but become someone new.

_Butterfly is the true ending_

_Reasoning:_ Honestly this theory is rather old but in some ways you could see butterfly as what really happens when the girls reunite. They are stronger than ever and want to free everyone else from oppression. 

Through Butterfly we see different woman, in different parts of the world taking a bite of their own forbidden fruit and freeing themselves.

I feel as though that is why the girls of Loona exist, they are meant to free woman from oppression. Oppression of boredom, self doubt, conforming to societies standards and drawing in self loathing.

_So What is the bad ending_

_Reasoning:_ this just connects to a old theory I have about Olivia being possibly the antagonist or anti hero of Loona and Haseul being trapped in the forest. I have no real backing or reasoning for this anymore. And any I do is explained more in my _Olivia is the first arcs main villain_ theory.


	3. Everything I noticed in the Why Not MV

_I looked through the music video multiple times for any hints or snippets I may have missed. Hopefully I found them all for everyone._

_Timestamp 0:05 – the loona logo has changed._

_Timestamp 0:12 – the car seems to be creating a circle around Olivia Hye (white jacket + black hair) in the shape if the full moon._

_Timestamp 0:13(?) – I might have to download the MV to make sure but it looks like the full moon appears right before Heejin begins to rap._

_Timestamp 0:14 to 0:20 – the entirety of Heejin's rap, it seems like she's in a disaster of some kind. Note the lightning, I think I found a link to why they were tribal esc wardrobes in some teasers with the meaning of lightning to Native Americans:_

_https://www.whats-your-sign.com/symbolic-meaning-of-lightning.html_

_Timestamp 0:21 – Choerry hanging upside down like a bat on some sort of square mirror._

_Timestamp 0:33 – Kim Lip is alone surrounded by three balls of light that circle around her, she looks lost or confused._

_Timestamp 0:37 – more lightning strikes behind Heejin as she walks down the dirt road alone._

_Timestamp 0:40 – lightning strikes I believe twice right before a meteor hits the ground near Heejin._

_Timestamp 0:43 – Jinsoul is alone like Kim Lip, in a telephone booth that is lighted similiar to how Choerry was when she was hanging upside down on the mirror. It looks like it's snowing lightly._

_Timestamp 0:47 – Notice how instead of Gowon being with her sub unit and instead of Choerry being with her own they aren't. Choerry is with Olivia, Chuu and Yves in the grocery store. The grocery store looks to be in array._

_Timestamp 1:01 – Olivia with the car circling around her again, alone._

_Timestamp 1:03 – Choerry dancing with the possible new sub unit._

_Timestamp 1:06 – A rare Vivi is spotted alone in a car that has a similiar light surrounding her to that of Jinsoul in the telephone booth._

_Timestamp 1:09 – Choerry dancing in the front again as the camera kinda moves away from them._

_Timestamp 1:10 – Chuu alone in her pink dress by a car (notice how everyone is by cars??) in the brightness of sunlight._

_Timestamp 1:12 – Yeojin sitting alone in a grocery cart, with objects floating (?) around her with a light somewhat like the one I keep mentioning._

_Timestamp 1:15 – What everyone thinks is the naughty reference, Hyunjin is seen in a white suit and Heejin in a black suit in a limited space that is gray._

_Timestamp 1:23 to 1:30 – Olivia seems to be embodying her Egoist self, notice she's surrounded be women masked in darkness, her wolf eyes appear for a second then become the car, she is a light literally like the one in Egoist, her eyes open again to reveal herself in a similar shot to 0:12._

_Timestamp 1:30 to 1:37 – close ups shots on Jinsoul, she shows her Odd Eye during the end. She's the first in her entire sub unit to due this and possibly the only one._

_Timestamp 1:39 to 1:40 – more meteors strike near Heejin._

_Timestamp 1:48 – Yves alone surrounded by cars that have the light in or near them. Notice how she isn't in the light at all?_

_Timestamp 1:56 – The sun Chuu is watching is in fact revealed be what looks like the burning moon._

_Timestamp 1:58 – Two more meteors crash behind a now stronger, fiercer looking Heejin._

_Timestamp 2:00 to 2:01 – We finally arrive at midnight._

_Timestamp 2:03 – Midnight festival begins(?) With the girls shown on the moon (left to right) being Hyunjin, Yeojin, Vivi and Gowon._

_Timestamp 2:07 – Around the three are what look to be smaller moons floating in the air._

_Timestamp 2:10 – Loona's around the world aka Orbits are dancing in celebration._

_Timestamp 2:13 – Gowon and the other three continue to dance with them._

_Timestamp 2:18 – Kim Lip is seen again still being orbited (intentional maybe) by the three white balls of light._

_Timestamp 2:20 – Another shot of a Loona from around the world celebrating._

_Timestamp 2:21 – Vivi and the other three girls continue to dance surrounded by the smaller moons or meteors._

_Timestamp 2:26 – Blue smoke surrounds Gowon._

_Timestamp 2:26 – More Loona's around the world dancing._

_Timestamp 2:31 – Yves dancing near regular smoke._

_Timestamp 2:35 – The girls dancing around a fire on the moon in white._

_Timestamp 2:41 – The light returns as Yeojin stands alone staring at what looks to be the moon._

_Timestamp 2:46 – Chuu staring up at the sky alone._

_Timestamp 2:48 – The girls speed up looking to be going backwards._

_Timestamps 2:50 – Kim Lip rises and looks to be flying with the balls of light coming closer._

_Timestamp 2:58 – The light I mentioned before is back again this time with all the girls dancing on the moon similiar to Yeojin at 2:41._

_Timestamp 2:59 – Jinsoul has left the booth with the light still coming from it._

_Timestamp 3:00 – Choerry dances upside down on the square mirror._

_Timestamp 3:03 – Gowon is in the blue smoke again._

_Timestamp 3:04 – Olivia with the car again._

_Timestamp 3:04 – A foot stepping on the sandy moon._

_Timestamp 3:05 – it looks like all of the girls are now in pink smoke hitting each with paint._

_Timestamp 3:06 – Vivi in the light._

_Timestamp 3:07 – Kim Lip flying._

_Timestamp 3:08 – Olivia with the women from 1:23 to 1:30 again but their eyes are like her own from Egoist._

_(Sorry if I skip some but during like a split second the girls are going around the fire again and Yves dance's alone)_

_Timestamp 3:09 – Hyunjin & Vivi dance on the moon in the red light again._

_Timestamp 3:11 – Vivi got out of the car only to be surrounded by floating apples like the one in Yves' solo, New._

_Timestamp 3:11 – Kim Lip is floating or flying upwards with the balls of light._

_Timestamp 3:12 – the smoke became orange._

_Timestamp 3:13 – scene from 0:12 is accelerated._

_Timestamp 3:16 – water is now in the red light._

_Timestamp 3:17 – the telephone booth in red light._

_Timestamp 3:17 – Choerry dancing upside down on the square mirror._

_Timestamp 3:18 – Kim Lip disappeared as more orbs have shown up._

_Timestamp 3:19 – Okay some people think this is Gowon floating above the earth but wouldn't it make more sense to be Kim Lip who has been floating upwards?_

_Timestamp 3:22 – Hyunjin stepping backwards on the moon, probably reversed._

_Timestamp 3:23 – the orbs of light spin faster._

_Timestamp 3:25 – Chuu stands alone atop the car watching the moon burn._

_Timestamp 3:27 to 3:30 – Hyunjin looks similar to Olivia here I think but anyway she is alone possibly on the moon missing one shoe._


	5. The Red Eyed Woman

Note: This is a apart of a larger, more grand series. I just need to finish analyzing each music video. That will take a while and I haven't even finished my current analysis of Yves' New MV. So please enjoy this bare minimum analysis. We are connecting to my initial analysis for this, however more in Loona Lore. So let's begin on this bumpy ride.

The Woman with them dancing in So What and with Olivia in Why Not are NOT Loona's from Around the World: Okay so Loona's from around the world are the representation of us, the fandom. However I also believe they are meant to be men and woman who watching or are effected by LOONA uniting.

We are shown the Loona's around the world in a different way then the woman with Olivia. The woman with her are masked in darkness, they are consumed by it almost. Almost like how Olivia was when she was learning to "love" herself in the Egoist Song + Music Video.

They don't seem to consumed by the darkness in So What either. This is due to the fact the red light has not taken over yet aka Olivia has not rewinded or restarted the Loonaverse. At the end of So What and at the beginning we see Olivia. Notice how her face is masked in darkness, like the woman in Why Not. She is dressed in bright blood red, a similiar color to the light in Why Not/New/Egoist/Etc.

In red we see the text "Do not accept the fate of the moon" which let's us know Olivia won't accept the fate destined upon her. She is ready to burn the moon, restart the world of Loona, rewind it all to be a new and attend the midnight festival. So when we witness her burning everything in her path, we are reminded of our Olivia from Egoist.

To be clear Olivia is not two different people. When I say this Olivia or that Olivia I mean by her presentation. In Why Not & So What she's presented as being strong and determined. In Love4Eva and majority of Egoist + Hi High we see her unsure of herself and lost. She's fighting to love and accept herself and to forgive the others.

So when we see this scene of Olivia with the woman, it's jarring how they seem to have taken on some of her energy. They are masked by darkness that obscures their face, they show the red glowing eyes Olivia did in her journey for self love and repentance. But she doesn't ever join them, no she stands out and declares for the moon to be burned.

She is free from the red light, the inner darkness of one's ego but these woman aren't. I believe that this is maybe to show that we are all like Olivia in some way. Olivia is represented as a wolf, a predator, abandoned and cast aside until it was too late. That she felt betrayed, outcasted, unloved, incompetent because of the actions of those around her.

And we only see her break free of this when OEC find her and she seemingly forgave the others for leaving. In butterfly, we are shown different woman from across the world embodying this same energy and the energy of OEC (the woman with eye patches in the red light similiar to Olivia's eyes) briefly.

We see them "escape" the molds given to them by city and fly like butterflies. These are us, the orbits, the loonatics, the Loona's from around the world. We are the woman and kids and whoever else in Butterfly. But we are not the woman who follow the path of Olivia or even serve what ever energy that took hold over her during Egoist and continues to haunt the others through red light.

This is because in Butterfly, the moon has not been burned yet. And Olivia is never shown as a predator during it or So What either. But she is during Why Not and when she is a predator the woman are shown predatory through their eyes. Just like when Olivia was trying to find live for herself. And before she had forgiven not only the others, but herself.

Olivia blames herself in the lyrics of Egoist. We see her looking towards the sky almost as if to say she's fallen from grace. And she did it all by herself, almost as if she been cast aside. Only at the end do we see her embrace her once pure, obedient side (white outfit) and become a predator, who is not only strong but self confident.

She is covered in red light like her eyes and the woman's eyes when this happens. So, the woman are also on a journey to love themselves and embrace that predatory part of themselves. So no, they are not Loona's around the world as they once where. They are a part of the newborn Loonaverse. They are being reborn by having to accept all sides of themself.

Note Afterward: thank you for reading, I should hopefully make a actual video with more details by January haha. The Yves New Theory will come soon as I need it for Vivi in Why Not with the apples.


	6. Loona Predators & Prey

** Predators **

_Olivia_

_Jinsoul_

_Kim Lip_

** Prey **

_Gowon_

_Vivi_

_Hyunjin_

_Yeojin_

_Yves_

_Chuu_

_Choerry_

_Heejin_

_Haseul_


End file.
